This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Extended length vehicles, such as station wagons, vans, and sport utility vehicles, may include heating ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) systems mounted in a rear of the vehicle. The size and configuration of such rear HVAC systems limits where in the vehicle they can be placed. Rear HVAC systems are thus often mounted above the rear wheel well, which reduces the amount of passenger cabin space available to occupants of the vehicle. Rear HVAC systems often include an evaporator and a heater arranged such that airflow generated by a fan of the system cannot reach the heater directly. Instead, airflow is deflected against one or more walls of a housing before reaching the heater, which reduces operating efficiency.